Neko ni Naritai
|cronologia 2 = |cronologia 3 = |centro = Sakura |adaptação por = Kim Min Ju |videoclipe japonês = IZ*ONE (아이즈원) - 猫になりたい (Neko Ni Naritai) MV-1 |áudio = IZ*ONE - 猫になりた (Nekoni Naritai) AUDIO MP3|Japonês 고양이가_되고_싶어_NEKONI_NARITAI_(Korean_Ver.)|Coreano }}"Neko ni Naritai", também chamada de "I Want To Be a Cat" (Japonês: 猫になりたい, Coreano: 고양기가 되고 싶어; Lit.: Eu Quero Ser Um Gato) é uma música japonesa cantada originalmente por uma sub-unidade do IZ*ONE composta por Sakura, Yu Ri, Ye Na, Nako e Min Ju. É a terceira faixa do lado B do single Suki to Iwasetai. A sua versão coreana foi adaptada por Min Ju para o segundo mini-álbum do grupo, HEART*IZ. Áudio Spotify Japonês Coreano Descrição Letra nan jigeum idaeroga joa Woo changbakke shiseon ttawin piryo eopsjana i sungan naega weonaneun geol jom deo kkumkkullae nae ane nareul deo algo shipeo I wanna be a cat I wanna be a cat I wanna be a cat nan jigeum idaeroga joa Woo changbakke shiseon ttawin piryo eopsjana i sungan naega weonaneun geol jom deo kkumkkullae nae ane nareul deo algo shipeo I wanna be a cat About yourself About yourself About myself About myself I wanna be a cat I wanna be a cat nan jigeum idaeroga joa Woo changbakke shiseon ttawin piryo eopsjana i sungan naega weonaneun geol jom deo kkumkkullae nae ane nareul deo algo shipeo I wanna know more Ah joshimseureobge yeollin munteum sok geu sairo nareul bichuneun jageun bit han georeum georeum ttara georeo gakkai isseo neol mideobwa nan eotteon ne moseubdo joa Woo changbakke shiseonbodan nega sojunghae geu mueotboda jungyohan geon baro neonilkka geujeo nega weonaneun daero I wanna be a cat nan jigeum idaeroga joa Woo changbakke shiseon ttawin piryo eopsjana i sungan naega weonaneun geol jom deo kkumkkullae nae ane nareul deo algo shipeo I wanna know more About yourself About yourself About myself About myself |coreano= 난 지금 이대로가 좋아 Woo 창밖의 시선 따윈 필요 없잖아 이 순간 내가 원하는 걸 좀 더 꿈꿀래 내 안에 나를 더 알고 싶어 I wanna be a cat I wanna be a cat I wanna be a cat 아늑한 소파 위로 쏟아지는 아침 햇살이 포근한 이불 속을 계속 뒹구르게 해 잔잔히 흐르는 느긋한 이 시간 속에서 나는 매일 새로운 꿈을 꿔 천천히 흐르는 여유로운 일상 지금 이 시간이 난 좋아 지나간 이 시간은 두 번 다시 돌아오지 않아 아무도 신경 쓰지 마 이 순간 오직 너에게만 난 지금 이대로가 좋아 Woo 창밖의 시선 따윈 필요 없잖아 이 순간 내가 원하는 걸 좀 더 꿈꿀래 내 안에 나를 더 알고 싶어 I wanna be a cat You know, alright? Woo You know, alright? Oh You know, alright? Hey About yourself About yourself I know, alright? Woo I know, alright? Oh I know, alright? Hey About myself About myself I wanna be a cat I wanna be a cat 흔들리는 커튼 기분 좋은 바람이 내게 속삭이듯 나를 간지럽혀 와 어디로든 좋아 언제라도 좋아 저 살랑이는 바람이 날 부르는 걸 좀 더 걸을래 나와 함께 할래 바람 속을 함께 걸어 볼래 기분 좋은 바람 천천히 흐르는 지금 그리고 너 아무런 걱정하지 마 충분해 그거면 된 거야 난 지금 이대로가 좋아 Woo 창밖의 시선 따윈 필요 없잖아 이 순간 내가 원하는 걸 좀 더 꿈꿀래 내 안에 나를 더 알고 싶어 I wanna know more Ah 조심스럽게 열린 문틈 속 그 사이로 나를 비추는 작은 빛 한 걸음 걸음 따라 걸어 가까이 있어 널 믿어봐 난 어떤 네 모습도 좋아 Woo 창밖의 시선보단 네가 소중해 그 무엇보다 중요한 건 바로 너니까 그저 네가 원하는 대로 I wanna be a cat 난 지금 이대로가 좋아 Woo 창밖의 시선 따윈 필요 없잖아 이 순간 내가 원하는 걸 좀 더 꿈꿀래 내 안에 나를 더 알고 싶어 I wanna know more You know, alright? Woo You know, alright? Oh You know, alright? Hey About yourself About yourself I know, alright? Woo I know, alright? Oh I know, alright? Hey About myself About myself |romaji= neko no you ni ikitai Uh mawari no me nanka ki ni sezu ni suki na you ni ikitai wagamama ni shibararetakunai no yo I wanna be a cat uchi no neko doko ka na? Uh beddo no shita ni de mo iru no ka na dare ni mo natsuka nai maipeesu onaka suite kuru made She wants to be alone Am I selfish? Am I selfish? Are you selfish? Are you selfish? souiu yatsu da to akiretekuretara raku tte koto kitaisasenakya rakutan wo suru koto mo nai inu yori mo neko ga ii Uh kikiwake ii nante tsumaranai shigeki ga tarinai to akite kuru motto dokidoki shitai no She’s hard to handle Ah sukoshi dake hira ita doa kara dete iku kanojo no jiyuusa wo itsu datte ura ya ma shikute mane shitaku naru neko no you ni ikitai Uh mawari no me nanka ki ni sezu ni suki na you ni ikitai wagamama ni shibararetakunai no yo I wanna be a cat uchi no neko doko ka na? Uh beddo no shita ni de mo iru no ka na dare ni mo natsuka nai maipeesu onaka suite kuru made She wants to be alone Am I selfish? Am I selfish? Are you selfish? Are you selfish? |japonês= 猫のように生きたい Uh まわりの目なんか気にせずに 好きなように生きたい わがままに 縛られたくないのよ I wanna be a cat ノルウェーのソファー いつもの日向 欠伸ひとつして また眠たくなった ふいに彼が背もたれから 逆さまで転がって来るから 邪魔するなと 足で蹴ったらオーバーにコケて行った 嫌いじゃないけど そんな気分になれないってこと 遊びたい時は私から誘うし うちの猫どこかな？ Uh ベッドの下にでもいるのかな 誰にも懐かない マイペース お腹空いて来るまで She wants to be alone You know? All right? Uh You know? All right? Oh You know? All right? Hey Am I selfish? Am I selfish? I know All right? Uh I know All right? Oh I know All right? Hey Are you selfish? Are you selfish? 残っているミルク 見向きさえしない 今はスリッパと 遊んでいたいのね 1秒前と1秒後じゃ 瞳の色もめまぐるしく変わる 要するに 何を考えているのかわからないよ そういう奴だと 呆れてくれたら楽ってこと 期待させなきゃ 落胆をすることもない 犬よりも猫がいい Uh 聞き分けいいなんてつまらない 刺激が足りないと 飽きて来る もっとドキドキしたいの She’s hard to handle Ah 少しだけ開いたドアから出て行く 彼女の自由さを いつだって羨ましくて真似したくなる 猫のように生きたい Uh まわりの目なんか 気にせずに 好きなように生きたい わがままに 縛られたくないのよ I wanna be a cat うちの猫どこかな？ Uh ベッドの下にでもいるのかな 誰にも懐かない マイペース お腹空いて来るまで She wants to be alone You know? All right? Uh You know? All right? Oh You know? All right? Hey Am I selfish? Am I selfish? I know All right? Uh I know All right? Oh I know All right? Hey Are you selfish? Are you selfish? |português= Eu gosto do jeito que está agora woo Eu não preciso dos olhares do lado de fora da janela Neste momento, quero sonhar com coisas que quero um pouco mais Eu quero conhecer mais o "eu" dentro de mim Eu quero ser um gato Eu quero ser um gato Eu quero ser um gato Em cima do sofá confortável A luz do sol da manhã entrando Continuamente me faz rolar Dentro do cobertor aconchegante Dentro deste tempo que flui lentamente Eu sonho um novo sonho todos os dias Essa vida cotidiana lenta e de lazer, Desta vez é o que eu gosto Desta vez que passa nunca voltará Não se importe com mais ninguém, neste momento apenas para você Eu gosto do jeito que está agora woo Eu não preciso dos olhares do lado de fora da janela Neste momento, quero sonhar com coisas que quero um pouco mais Eu quero conhecer mais o "eu" dentro de mim Eu quero ser um gato Você sabe, está bem? Woo Você sabe, está bem? Oh Você sabe, está bem? Ei Sobre si mesmo Sobre si mesmo Eu sei, tudo bem? Woo Eu sei, tudo bem? Oh Eu sei, tudo bem? Ei Sobre mim Sobre mim Eu quero ser um gato Eu quero ser um gato As cortinas trêmulas, a brisa agradável Isso me faz cócegas como se estivesse tentando sussurrar no meu ouvido Onde quer que eu esteja, Sempre que estiver, Essa brisa soprando suavemente está me chamando Eu quero andar mais, você quer se juntar? Você quer andar dentro da brisa comigo A brisa do bem-estar O momento lento e você Não se preocupe com nada, Isso é mais do que suficiente, é tudo que você precisa Eu gosto do jeito que está agora woo Eu não preciso dos olhares do lado de fora da janela Neste momento, quero sonhar com coisas que quero um pouco mais Eu quero conhecer mais o "eu" dentro de mim Quero saber mais Ah, dentro do vão da porta que se abriu cuidadosamente Uma pequena luz brilha em mim Siga meus passos, um por um, Fique perto e acredite em si mesmo Eu gosto do tipo de imagem que você tem Você é mais importante do que olhar pela janela Porque você é o mais importante do que qualquer outra coisa Do jeito que você quer Eu quero ser um gato Eu gosto do jeito que está agora woo Eu não preciso dos olhares do lado de fora da janela Neste momento, quero sonhar com coisas que quero um pouco mais Eu quero conhecer mais o "eu" dentro de mim Quero saber mais Você sabe, está bem? Woo Você sabe, está bem? Oh Você sabe, está bem? Ei Sobre si mesmo Sobre si mesmo Eu sei, tudo bem? Woo Eu sei, tudo bem? Oh Eu sei, tudo bem? Ei Sobre mim Sobre mim }} Distribuição de Linhas Versão Japonesa Versão Coreana Perfil da Unidade 700px|center Neko ni Naritai é cantada por uma sub-unidade de 5 integrantes do IZ*ONE, sendo estas: Sakura, Yu Ri, Ye Na, Nako e Min Ju. Tal unidade é reconhecida pelos fãs como Neko Unit (Coreano: 네코팀). Relevância Teve relevância durante o IZ*ONE Japan Debut Showcase, onde performaram Neko ni Naritai e See You Again. Discografia * Suki to Iwasetai (Lado B) ::3. "Neko ni Naritai" Integrantes * Sakura - Visual, Centro, Face, Vocalista, Dançarina * Ye Na - Rapper Principal, Vocalista Líder, Dançarina Líder, Líder (Próvavel) * Min Ju - Visual, Vocalista, Dançarina e Rapper Líder * Nako - Vocalista, Dançarina * Yu Ri - Vocalista Principal, Dançarina, Maknae Galeria Curiosidades * A música foi liberada por terceiros no Youtubehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OM0d6uWf2d0, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i0HDwdICfTM, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=83emVe0X1d4 no dia 9 de janeiro de 2019 e logo foi anunciada na pré-venda da side B do single na Universal Music Japan. ** Junto, foi anunciado um instrumental como parte do single e o seu vídeo-clipe foi anunciado como parte do DVD.Site da Universal Music Japan. * Seu videoclipe só foi publicado oficialmente no canal japonês da Mnet, no entanto, é bloqueado para todos os países exceto Japão e Coreia. Referências Categoria:Suki to Iwasetai Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Músicas Japonesas Categoria:HEART*IZ Categoria:Músicas Coreanas